Purpose
by Arik Flow31
Summary: Kira ends up in one of her fanfictions what will happen to her once she meets people who she thought were fictional characters?
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Epilogue

It's early summer and Kira started summer vacation and just finishing high school. With honors and awaiting the answers to some of the major universities across the world. She always was someone to be looked upon. Although she wasn't really normal, Kira never failed on making people laugh even though she was hurting on the inside. She was admired not only for her smarts, compassion, or serious personality, but for her beauty. Something she didn't care for. People would never suspect that at home she would just argue and be burdened with family issues. Also her appearance didn't appear a person that was a world renound champion in martial arts; and the mastermind behind all the leading crime cases, all the way to top secret government cases involving the United Nations, and the most important people imaginable in contact. Then one day she decided to relieve her stress, pack her things and pass the time doing her favorite thing. Writing fanficions, but that day was surprisingly odd, as she ended her fanfic with a period in her journal, she woke up in her story.


	2. Waking up

**Kira's POV**

The last thing I remember is getting out of the place I called home. My abusive step father already divorced with my now my sick step mother at the hospital, my broken family did not know my business with the government and it was meant to be kept a secret. Being trained in the Military at a young age was rough for an orphan, but I grew to get used to it. My life was a complete lie and I just wanted to relieve my stress before I went into complete meltdown. I got my Swiss Backpack that my friends at the agency gave to me with all this cool gear inside hidden in compartments that I could open with my necklace or bracelet, that is why I never take my jewelry off. It also is a very sentimental value that the queen of England gave me for my fifteenth birthday.

I hiked up the forest in my backyard, to my favorite secluded place. Then as I got busy writing thunder started to rumble the ground, so since I was almost done writing I waited and as I put a period in my journal, lightning struck.

The ground was now hard and I felt like I was sparring for my 8th degree black belt. I heard voices, but they were all disoriented and couldn't distinguish what they were saying. I couldn't open my eyes because it felt like if needles were piercing my eyeballs. Then suddenly my limp body was lift off the ground gingerly and I just drifted off into a dark abyss in the arms of my capture or savior.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Kira woke up in an elegant bedroom with a Victorian style into it. The room was a beautiful maroon color with drapes over the king sized bed. The covers were a nice champaign color with a few intricate designs in a rosy shade. She got up out of the bed and walked towards the window, as she opened the velvety curtains; daylight shone inside her room and hit her ivory skin. She liked the sun but didn't like to stand in it for too long. As she enjoyed the scenery of the open space she stood in shock and in disbelief when she noticed the tall trees and the driveway of the recognized Phantomhive estate not her backyard. As she staggered back in disbelieve, a recognized voice but now more masculine said to her. "I'm glad you're awake, now would you please tell me who exactly are you?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV<strong>

Finny was doing some yard work when he found something in the bushes so Sebastian and I decided to check it out for ourselves, since Finny was too scarred to check for himself. We found a girl a few hours ago and she was lying down in my front yard asleep. She had long ebony hair that was in waves and beautiful ivory skin, she looked like and angel, but her clothes were rather odd. So I ordered Sebastian to take her to one of our guest rooms and leave her there. I wondered where she came from because it was still early morning, and the sun was barley out. Then I think as I walk to her room, why is she here? Is she a spy? There were so many questions in my head. Then as I open the door to the room and close it, she didn't seem to notice that I entered the room. As I was about to speak she seemed surprised because she lost her balance. I then I sternly say to her, "I'm glad you're awake, now would you please tell me who exactly are you?" She turned around in shock as I looked at her face, and she stared at me in utter silence.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, umm you wouldn't be Ciel Phantomhive now would you?" I said in a shaky voice. "Yes, I am, and how do you know who I am?" said the young earl of the estate. "Well you se-" I was then cut off when he said he demanded me to explain who I was. "Well my name is Kira, Kira Alexander, and it seems like I caught you by surprise. I apologize, and what I'm about to say May sound impossible, but I'm not from this century, I'm from the distant future, and I have no idea how I managed to appear in your residence." I said trying to believe what was going on at the moment. A sigh came from the handsome not boy but more like man, across from me. He was even more dashing than I could ever imagine. Ciel sat down on a chair close to the door crossed his legs at the ankles, and propped an arm on the arm chair with his hand to his face."You mean to tell me your from the future, and you have no idea how you got here in the first place?" Ciel said with a devilish smirk on his face which made the hot meter in my brain rise. As he finished his sentence a character that I never knew could possibly exist came from the door and glanced at me and said to Ciel in a rich tone. "Master, breakfast is ready." He then turned to me and said "My, My, master, seems like our young guest has woken up. Shall I dispose of her my lord?" I was knocked out of my state of awe and looked at the handsome butler with my death face, but he just smiled a, could stop traffic smile, and stood next to his master. "Sebastian she claims to be from the future, what do you think?" said Ciel in a more serious tone. "Well master shouldn't she prove herself, and if she was, what shall we ever do with her?" Sebastian said with an eery glance towards me as i sat on the bed across from the both of them. " Ok, before you send me to an asylum for saying nonsense let me prove to you that I am not crazy." I looked at Ciel with a determined expression, and was mesmerized on how darn cute him and Sebastian looked, though Ciel looked like he was nineteen, I needed to explain quickly before they changed their minds and sent me somewhere I didn't want to be.<p>

I pointed to Ciel with my finger and said, "Ok, well as I said earlier your Ciel Phantomhive, owner of a toy business and I guess known "guard dog" of the queen. You have a contract with your butler Sebastian, that is why you wear an eyepatch to hide your seal from others. Sebastian may look human but he's actually a demon that takes form of a human." as I explained both men got tense and eyes got wider. When I finished explaining, Ciel was the first to ask. "How do you know so much? Where did you get this information from?" "Like I told you Ciel, your life was a made up story that people watched on a program or read in a book." I said cooly. "Sebastian, kill her please." said Ciel in a dark voice. Then sebastian did his "yes my lord thing" and his red eyes glowed dangerously. He walked slowly towards me to see terror in my eyes. I had to think of something quickly. The fuq just happen. I need to say something quick. Ciel I could be of use to you! I know more things that you could never find out on your own even with Sebastian! Trust me, I'm not like other people, I may surprise you." I said unafraid. "Oh, how so my dear, what can you do for me?" said the young master. "Look all I can say is that without me you will never find out who are the people that want to take the Phantomhive business for themselves. Who are the people you should trust and who not to." I said quickly as Sebastian was about to stab me with a silver knife. "Hold on sebastian, I think she could actually be of use to us." said the stunned Ciel standing up now and heading towards the door. "Yes my lord." said Sebastian. "Apologies my lady, now would you accompany us to breakfast?" I than got up from the bed as Sebastian got his silver knife off of my neck. I then tried to look past the dashing butler to see the handsome Ciel but he had already left. I then looked again at the butler and with a smile I said "Of course Sebastian, even though you almost killed me." I managed to say with a hint of disgust. "Good, now meet us down stairs." He then looked at me up and down as I walked back, I felt my face flush and he smirked. "I will personally make sure you have the proper..attire , we don't want you looking out of place now do we." before I could protest he quickly exited closing the door surprisingly softly behind off him. I quickly rushed to the door but he was gone. A question then came to mind. "I never told Sebastian my name so how could he have known? Mmm, maybe he has super hearing, "Hey and whats wrong with my clothes? Oh well." I dazed in my thoughts for a few minutes then decided to see more of the fancy room that I was currently occupying. A wardrobe was located on the left side on my bed which was empty, a fireplace was also located in my room to my surprise. A table with an oil lamp was by my bedside, besides the chair by the door there was another set of chairs in front of my big bed. It might be used to read by the looks of the books in the shelf buy the chairs, or tea.

There was a bathroom which was simple but yet again elegant and big. As I passed the mirror I didn't bother to look at myself because at home I never really cared for my looks, and I never thought of myself as beautiful. Even though there were "friends" at school that said that I was pretty, I never cared on how I looked like, but something was different. My eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue that I knew wasn't possible in real life and only in anime. My hair was the same color of black only darker, an ebony color and it flowed past my shoulders in layers, I gotta brag, it looked amazing. I still had my full lips, and my nose was finer. I looked curvier but that was probably my imagination as well. My skin was an ivory creamy white color and my cheeks had a rosy hint on them. Since I had no clothes there was no point in taking a bath. I had my skinny jeans with my gray and red high top Adidas, a black hoodie, and now that I took notice my headphones were around my neck with my cheap MP3 player in my pocket. So as I left the bathroom I found my backpack in the corner of the room by the chair and decided to see what I brought after breakfast since my stomach was growling. I decided to go down stairs to eat and find out what kind of fate was waiting for me in store.

* * *

><p><strong>I am liking this one, and this the same character from my other story. If you haven't checked it out then please do. <strong>


	3. Ms Hopkins

As I walked down the hallway to the breakfast nook in the mansion, and I have to tell you, this house was huge. It took me a good ten minutes to figure out which room it was when I climbed down the stairs. As I opened the last door I finally found them and as I walked to a seat farthest away from Ciel. Sebastian pulled out a chair for me even though I protested that it wasn't necessary, he still did. "Kira. Please tell me more about yourself." Ciel said as he grinned and took a sip of his tea. I giggled and as I looked towards him he seemed to have blushed because he hid his face from me. Then Sebastian brought an amazing platter of oatmeal with strawberries, an exotic smelling tea with tarts to accompany it, and it all smelled divine.

As I took a bite of the colorful oatmeal, the taste was so divine that I was just in aww. It seemed like I got the attention of both men because they were looking at me like if I was crazy. "I'm sorry it's just that i've never had one prepared by a demon before and the taste so amazing." I could have sworn that there was a small amount of red flutterig in Sebastian's cheeks because he just turned around and said, "Why thank you Miss. Kira, but you see it is nothing. I have to make the best for my master, and the best he shall get." "Because Sebastian, your just one hell of a butler." I said in loud enough to make Sebastian a little surprised, and Ceil spit his tea out. "Oh i'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." I said weary "How in the world did you know I said that?" asked a suspicious Sebastian "I told you already, I know what goes on in your lives, sorta." I said with a tinge of guilt in my voice. "Well now we know you can be useful after all my dear. Sebastian when does Hopkins arrive?" Ciel said dabbing a napkin to his mouth."She should be here in ten minutes my lord." said Sebastian as he put his watch back into his vest pocket.

Ten minutes passed already finished with our breakfast, we patiently waited by the staircase. I got bored to I decided to listen to my music while we waited for Miss. Hopkins to arrive to the mansion. As I put my headphones over my head both master and butler just looked at me with questionable faces.

I just looked at them smiled and looked straight ahead without taking notice of them while I try to gather my thoughts. Then when arrived to the house Sebastian went to the door to open the door, while Ciel went behind him to greet his guest. As soon as she entered through the door, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so pretty, and her outfit was really revealing. It's like bam! Boobs, it was sexual in every way possible but at the same time it was anime and she rocked that outfit for sure. "A pleasure to see you again Ciel. What are we going to do today? A new cape, blouse, undergarments?"

"Ahem, ok that is enough Miss. Hopkins, and it is not me today but my new guest." Ciel said with an annoyed face. I didn't know why I had taken off my headphones. Maybe it was because I wanted to figure out what was going on. To be honest I was still in shock. Miss. Hopkins turned to me and rushed towards me frantically saying. "Oh she is so beautiful Ciel you always find the finest women in England to work for you! Im so jealous." I had a fragment of a second to react but that was plenty of time for me.

As she was hurling towards me like a bull, I stiffened myself up and as she was about to crush me into what seemed a tight hug, which I despise, I jumped and flipped over her. Then using two fingers, lightly touching the top of her forehead to give me a boost upwards, I backhand springed a good distance away from the stair case to a few feet away from the door and the men who were looking at me.

What I had just done was shocking enough to make Ciel's jaw drop and Sebastian's' tightened fists relax, somehow Sebastian said something that made my knees buckle. "Miss. Hopkins, what you just witnessed now, is truly something to admire. Now may I escort you to the fitting-room and measuring chambers?" when he turned around to take Miss. Hopkins' luggage he gave me a smile that could make a girl die in her tracks and to make it even better, he winked at me. I was glad I could control myself because this was too good to be real. So instead I just was pokerfaced which made him laugh and walked towards the staircase with Ciel and Miss. Hopkins behind him. When Sebastian wasn't looking I looked around and let my face flush a tinge of red because my head was spinning from what had just happened. After I pulled myself together Sebastian asked me if I was coming. So I hurried up the stairs and slowly trailed behind them.

* * *

><strong>I like how this is coming out...errr...more or less.. <strong>

**Like, follow, review, and enjoy!**


	4. Measurements

Once we were at the fitting chambers of the mansion Sebastian set the heavy luggage on the floor next to the mirrors. Ciel then said "We will come back in two hours to check up on things. Will that be fine with you ?" He said as he looked at us from the door. "Of course Ciel, now hurry a long I have womanly matters to attend to." with a nod from Ciel and a bow from Sebastian, both deadly handsome men left. I didn't want them to go, but they already left me with the crazy lady. Even though I was fully capable of defending myself.

"How old are you" said the woman with sparkling eyes. "18 years of age Miss. Hopkins." I said suspiciously "Oh, sweet heart you don't have to call me by my last name. You can call me Nina." said the woman as she turned around to grab her measuring tape. "Ok then Nina, umm, i'm not really a fan of dresses. I'm more of a pants, comfortable attire type of person you know." I said calmly as she measured my arms. "Tsk, tisk, tisk, now a lady must never think of such things. So, do you like ruffles?" said Nina completely ignoring my comment. She went into her bags and took out fabrics.

They were the most beautiful shades of pink, lavender, gold, and blue. We spent time trying to design some dresses, and she took an acceptation that I would have two outfits that would be something Ciel would wear but more to a womanly side but still regal fitting a duke. She looked at me and smiled then said "Miss. Kira, please tell me, have you ever worn a corset before?"I just stood their and was afraid what she was about to do next. She took a corset out from one of the luggage's and told me to take my tops off. I just stood there and backed away from her and franticly shook my head as I wrapped my arms across my torso. Then she gave me one of those looks that just scared the crap out of me. I wasn't a person that got scared easily, but the look on that woman was like looking straight into hell itself. She said there was nothing to be afraid of, but I wouldn't take my chances. Then I thought to myself "It wouldn't hurt now would it? After all she is a woman, why am I so scared then." I then took my clothes off sweater and all. So all I had on was my underwear and bra. It was ok at first, but then Nina just looked at me and I blushed. "wh-wh-what's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" I said while I tried my best to cover my half naked body but unsuccessfully accomplished anything. She walked to me and said. "I have never seen your type of body before, you have a strong frame for a woman, and it seems like you don't need a corset after all, but i just want to try to make sure." "I s-s-supose i'll give it a try." I said shakily. What happened next was brutal it reminded me of that episode where Ciel put on the corset for the first time. She helped me put on a petticoat first over my lacy underwear. Then as she put on the corset I moaned and groaned trying to tell Nina if she could be a little gentler because I felt like if I was going to die. "Nina! Could you be less rough, it hurts!" I said in a whiny voice. "Don't worry Miss. Kira it's going to be over soon."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Ciel's study only a few doors away he was worried about Kira and the clock striked 1. So he decided to check on his guest, as he and his butler Sebastian walked towards the dressing room he heard moaning noises coming from Kira. She sounded like she was in trouble and decided to hurry and check what was going on. He never felt like this before not even with Lizzy, he felt a weird connection to her. He couldn't explain his emotions, and as he looked at Sebastian as well he also seemed to have a concerning face. Ciel quickly opened the door and what he saw gave him a nose bleed. Now as for Sebastian he never cared for humans, but Kira he felt was different from any women he has seen or met over the centuries. Even though he was older than her, he felt like she, other than the master should he remain loyal to. It gave Sebastian something to think about because he was feeling out of place with the stranger. Then as Ciel opened the door he saw the girl leaning on her back on the wall panting like she was just running for her life. But what had made Sebastian blush was, her looking quite amusing in a corset.<p>

Kira had her eyes closed and said. "Nina, you were too harsh, I could have died!" "Surely your over reacting now see your tiny waist is even smaller, and I have to say your breasts look even more perky than they were before." Said the crazy fashionista. As I opened my eyes I saw two figures standing at the door, it was Ciel, and he had a nosebleed. As for Sebastian he meerly blushed and turned his head the other direction. Ciel then stood up with a bloody handkerchief to his nose and said with a stirn voice. "My, apologies ladies, I..I...never mind we will be on our way." "Poor Ciel." was all could think of. I then giggled and Ciel turned even more red but he then closed the door and left without a word. After a good thirty minutes passed we had a dress for me and the other dresses and suits were going to arrive in less than a week which actually surprised me on the amount of work and detail each dress and suit we both put in had. I was proud of my art skills and also captured the interest of Nina. In all of the mess of sketches, I ended up having one of my dress designs made by Nina. She was deadly fast, but the work was impressive. As I put on the icy blue dress on with gold lining I looked in the mirror and admired the woman who was looking back.

The dress complemented my eyes and made my skin look like a creamy pearl color. It reached my neck with small ruffles on it, the sleeves reached just above my elbows and had the same small ruffles like my neckline had, the dress did make my waist look even more flattering, my boobs were very perky and high up but i'm glad i told Nina that i didn't want the neckline to be open for certain reasons, but in overall the dress was surprisingly comfortable. It was simple yet elegant, one of my ideas brought to life by an anime character. As she finished placing the final touches on my dress. She also put pearl tear drop earrings on me, she did my hair which flowed in waves behind my back, my makeup which I pleaded to be simple, and finally she put a cameo bracelet on my wrist with a lusty white color. I told her that i wanted to keep my opal ring with pink diamond accents on, my necklace, and my old Mexican bracelet on because i never take those off no matter what. She said nothing and nodded like if she understood my sentimental value to my jewelry. We knocked on Ciel's door to have it opened by a wide eyed Sebastian. I looked towards Ciel who was looking at a few documents that were spread on his desk accompanied by his lovely porcelain cup of tea. As he was drinking his tea, Sebastian cleared his throat and said that he had guests. Ciel set the papers and tea cup down looking irritated. Then as he brought his gaze up to my face he quickly stood up clumsily nocking the beautiful china cup on the floor and almost spilling tea over the documents until Sebastian faster than any other human scooped up the documents and said with a stern face. "Master I would be careful if I were you." With that Ciel looked at me with his dark blue eyes and running his hand through his silky hair and said "Kira i'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

* * *

><p><strong> Tadaaa I like how this is going guys...<strong>


	5. Early Start

Early Start

"Oh, my bad." I said with a slight slang that made Ciel come back to "reality". "Miss. Hopkins I want to thank you for your help. Sebastian if you could please escort her to her carriage outside." said Ciel without taking his eye off of me. "Of course my lord" said Sebastian with a slight bow. "Oh Miss. Hopkins thank-you so much it was a pleasure working with you, I sure hope we talk about new ideas. I could help you trend the most fashionable line wear in England. Just make sure there are no hugs or cuddling involved in the process, please." I said as I brought my pointer fingers in front of my face and tapped them together to emphasize my point. "But of course my dear, as she was about to give me a hug. Instead I extended my hand for a hand shake, she looked confused for a moment and then took my hand to shake it. She looked and smiled at me but her eyes had a tinge of sadness in them. As I turned around to face Ciel once again I thought about something and I then quickly went up to Miss. Nina and gave her a strong hug "Thank you for making me look beautiful Nina" I whispered in her ear "You were always beautiful, all you had to do was just feel beautiful." Nina said in return and as we parted, I looked at her lovingly and she looked flushed, I could have sworn I saw her brown eyes watering. It was like if it was the first time someone thanked her for her work. She quickly left with me standing at the door as Sebastian closed it. "Was it something I said?" I commented to myself. "The color su-" I turned quickly and accidentally punched Ciel in the face because he had come from behind and my reflexes made me punch my host straight in the face. He fell back and I noticed that I punched him in his eye, his eye with the eye patch. I quickly relaxed my stance, and went to Ciel's side. "I'm so sorry Ciel. You snuck behind me and you triggered my reflexes. Now let me see." "Wait Kira there is something I should tell you about my eye." Ciel said with a worried look. As I took his eye patch off Sebastian came through the door surprised on what he was looking at. "Oh dear, looks like I gave you a black eye Ciel." " .Kira what are you doing?" Said Ciel as he closed his eyes. I looked towards Sebastian and asked "Umm, Sebastian do you have any Lavender Oil around the house?" I said as I looked at the wide eyed butler.

"I think we do, I will be right back" Sebastian said with a questionable look in his mysterious red eyes. Sure enough he did come right back. "Well then, thank you very much Sebastian." "You are most certainly welcome" said the smug butler. "Alright Ciel, i suppose that you would be more comfortable in your leather chair than the floor, right?" I said. Ciel just nodded and walked to the chair. I then said "Ciel i'm just going to put this on your eye, and you just sit still." I said warmly. I dabbed my forefinger and my thumb into the little glass jar and wiped the access on the rim of the jar. I then reached my hand to put the oil on Ciel when he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It's not going to hurt I promise, now i told you to sit still." Sure enough he sat still and did not say a word. I ran my oily forefinger across his purplish blue eye lid tenderly. I went from his eye lid to just below his brow then to the rim of his cheek bones. I then reached below his eyelid and I told him that he had to open his eye because it would be easier if he did. "Are you sure?" Ciel said with a tight expression. "yes, and if you're wondering I won't be scarred of your seal if that's what you are wondering." I answered hesitantly.

He slowly opened his eye and looked at me as if he were still expecting me to jump out the window in fear. I finished oiling his eye and he just looked at me with both eyes. I smiled and said "Alrighty then you are done Mister. Sebastian, did you see what i did?" Sebastian sputtered not expecting me to call his name. "oh! y.y..yes my lady, I observed what you were doing to the young master. Now why Lavender oil, how did you know?" "Well, lavender has healing properties, and is widely used as a relaxing agent in medicine and in spa's. Now Sebastian if you would put the oil on Ciel's eye every morning and when Ciel goes to sleep. The bruise should be gone in three days max." I said plainly to the butler. "Hmm, i did not know that. You seem very educated in medicine and herbs Miss. Kira. Is there anything else that we should know about you?" I thought for a minute. Then said, "I do know about medicine only the basics because there were many injuries in my home, and i grew up how to properly attend to them. I know several languages, I am skilled in the kitchen, and the rest i suppose you will just have to find out on your own my lord and butler." I said with a smirk on my face as I faced both men. "Now Ciel you were going to tell me something before I punched you straight in the face." I said seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Like, follow, and most of all enjoy!<strong>


	6. New Master

**New Master**

Sebastian had been right across the fine heavy oak desk, and now was beside his young master to attend to his needs. "Ahh yes Kira, but if you would mind sitting in the chair across from me please, I wouldn't want you to crinkle your new dress now would we?" Said Ceil with a dazzling white smile. I spoke incoherently "Oh! Ok. S.. . Right." As I sat in the chair Sebastian out of the blue started to pour tea with little cute cakes. "Oh wow, a roobious tea Sebastian? How quaint, I thought you were going to serve some Earl Gray Tea. It smells divine, thank you." I said as smiled and took a sip of my peachy, fruity hot drink. Ciel looked at Sebastian and seemed to be communicating without words but I decided not to pay attention to them and munched on the little custard filled tart that accompanied the tangy tea. Ciel cleared his throat to once again get my attention and began. "Kira, from this day you work for me. You are my pawn, and will be my pawn until I am no longer in need of your services. Is this understood?"

I just looked at Ceil with a blank expression and said. "What? Just like that I'm under your command? Are you serious, first you try to kill me, and now you want me to work for you just like that. Well then, so much for a please." I scoffed. The charming man in front of me just clasped his hands and said. "If I may say, you owe me. I bring you into my home, feed you, give you clothes, and you injure me. Now, doesn't that sum everything up. ?" I was just dumbfounded I forgot on how smart Ciel was as a little boy, now imagine how smart he should be as a man. I couldn't say anything i was just in shock. I displayed no emotion and looked down at my hands then said. "If that is what you wish i will comply to your orders. If I also have a say in what i do, i do not like killing my victims I only disable them and go on to the next opponent. I would also like to work by your side, no questions asked."

"Alright, you will be paid and i will provide you with everything you will need as long as you live in this Mansion. But I will say this, under any circumstances shall you leave the Phantomhive Estate without me knowing will there be consequences." Ceil said with seriousness. "So I can't even go outside? Harsh Ciel, you won't even let a woman her rights to even go outside." I said as I looked at the newspaper at his desk. It seems like he didn't live in the early 1800's but in the early 1900's. I remembered that women started receiving freedom at the time, and I will use that, to my advantage. "your answer Ciel." I said as a smile creeped up on my face. "yes you have the liberty to go outside i just meant that you could not go out of the gates. So do we have a deal?" said an irritated Ciel. "Of course my lord." I said as I got out of my chair and bowed elegantly to my new master, Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

><p><strong>These chapters are short guys but trust me they might get longer. I'm sorry it's taking so long, school has not been in my favor. But I am more than thrilled that my beautiful readers like this story.<strong>


	7. Libary

**Libary**

"Good now you are to accompany me to the town so I don't have to be alone with him." said Ciel as he headed towards me, leaned to my ear, and said. "I almost forgot to say, the dress suits you very nicely." My cheeks flushed a rosy shade of pink and with that said he propped up his arm for me to take and we went out the door to go into town. We walked down the main corridor and as Sebastian opened the door to walk us towards the carriage waiting for us, to my dismay, it was raining outside. "My, I suppose we have to wait until the storm dies down." Said the elegant butler. "No need, I don't mind myself walking in the rain, in fact, I absolutely love the rain!" As I ran past the butler to feel the cool refreshing drops of rain. Something extraordinary happened, my necklace and my ring shimmered and instead of an opal it turned into an Aquamarine gemstone. Oh no, that wasn't the weird part, no, the weird part is when I waited for the crisp cooling sensation I got every time that I felt raindrops on my skin, they didn't come. "Ehh, what happened to the Rain?" I said in a winy voice. I looked around but it was still raining around me, I extended my hand to touch the rain but like a barrier it pushed the water away from my hand keeping it dry. As I walked towards the two men standing in shock and awe it seemed like where I walked it stopped raining.

"You, how, when?" Ciel started walking towards me, and my heart started pumping in my chest, he approached me calmly and I couldn't read his face. Then when our faces were just mere inches away, he cupped my chin, then brushed his hand up my left cheek then up my hair and said. "Kira your dry." He smiled a wonderful smile and then gazed right into my eyes. He then said to Sebastian as he slowly pulled his hand out of my hair. "Sebastian, take Miss. Kira's arm. Miss Kira if you wouldn't mind walking with me to the carriage." With that I heard a grunt come from Sebastian and then Ciel continued "I have an idea Miss. Kira. Alright, now walk towards the carriage." As I walked towards the carriage that was in front of me, i waited for the rain to hit Ciel and Sebastian, but to my surprise it didn't. "Sebastian aren't you gonna get wet in the rain if i'm not with you?" He chuckled as i took his hand to enter the carriage. Once Ciel and i were in, the rain stopped pouring around the coach. It was astonishing. As we started to move the rain stopped as we were passing by. Twenty minutes later into town we made it and as i set my foot down not only did the rain stop but everything appeared to be dry. I was glad that no one was outside to witness what had occured. I took Ciel's arm as we walked into an impressive large building that said Queen Elizabeth's Public Library.

"It's…. it's… magnificant." The building was impressive enough but inside. Impeccable elegance surrounded the three of us. I have never went to the library in Washington, but if I were to describe the sheer size and beauty it would be a close second. "Do you like it?" Said Ciel in his rich tone. "I'm lost in my own words." I said awed. "Master we must hurry we have a full day today and I will not waste precious time." said the fussy butler hurrying in front of us. Ciel chuckled and said "Alright Sebastian, if you wouldn't mind staying here Sebastian and I have to do some paper work, you can look at the books if you are interested. We will be in that room straight ahead if you need anything." "Ok, I will, thank you." I said flattered.

Unlike the libraries at home this one had all of its books in ABC order. The shelves were at least thirty feet high with their own section. I decided to look in the C section because I wanted to find anything food related so I can make myself useful in the kitchen once we got home. I found two recipes that I thought were very useful and fancy since Ciel was a lord. I was blessed with good memory and hearing so i thank The Lord for times like this when I need it the most. People started to come inside the building and I decided to walk farther back in the isle of books since there were women eyeing me up and down like if I was something they had hated since birth. It wasn't the first time someone has looked at me that way before, so I'm good. I heard giggles and tiny voices come up from behind me. I turned around and suddenly there was a little boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes that was dressed very nicely for what it looked like an 8 year old. He seemed a little shy because he was struggling to say something. As I stare at his hands it looked like he had a book of some sort. I kneeled down to look at his face but he wouldn't look at me. "Hello their young man." I heard a gasp not only come from him but from behind me. He had a group of kids waiting for him to ask me something, from the looks of it they were determined for the little boy in front of me to tell me for what it seemed to read that book in his hands. "Come on Tyler, ask her already!" said a little girl in an aqua and green satin organza detailed dress. "Umm, Miss, ww..we were wondering if you could read this book to us please?" said little Tyler. I put my hand on his chin and the little Tyler's face was completely red from either embarrassment or shyness.

I still thought it was pretty cute. "Are those your friends back their waiting for you?" I said to the little boy "Mmmhmm, they saw you and they wanted you to read the book because you looked like the princess in one of these stories." Said Tyler with a little bit more confidence. "Princess huh, well I can tell you I'm no princess to be exact. But I can tell you something?" I said as I brought my hands together. Tyler nodded his head viciously. "I'll read your book if you'll hold my hand while you pick where I'll read the book. Is that a deal?" I said with a warm smile. "Yeah." said a flushed Tyler. I took the little boy's hand and walked to the little group that was waiting for us. Giggling and laughter of the 5 children that were surrounding me and Tyler. "It's not funny Chandler, she told me I had to hold her hand to read the book." Something caught my eye from the 6 children that were around me. "Tyler, are all of these children your brothers and sisters?" "Yes! How did you know that?" said a shocked Tyler. "You guys have some things that make you look alike to each other." I said remembering that their still kids. "Well I don't see it at all." Said the little girl in the blue and green dress.

Why don't you introduce yourselves so I can remember your names. It started from Tyler who was 8 and the oldest in the litter, then his sister Mollie with the green and blue dress that was just a year younger, and then this was astonishing triplets. Claire, Charlie, and Chandler who were 5, and the youngest Isabelle who was three. "Well

now that we have introduced ourselves, my name is Kira. "Hehe. Kiiraa!" said the tree year old who was now clinging to my dress. I laughed and it appeared that the children were entranced by my laugh because their eyes were full of life and awe. "Alright now, children, Tyler can you find me a place to read?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's pov:<strong>

My mother bought us to the library because she had some work to do and left us to pick out books to read since she said it was going to take an hour. Mollie was with Isabelle trying to get her to fall asleep since she woke up from her nap. As for the triplets they were just taking to each other, which got on my nerves sometimes. Mollie then came up to me with a book and was smiling ear to ear. "Look Ty! Remember this book, mom used to read it to us until we lost it." she said as her green with blue eyes dropped to the floor. "Yeah i remember, but if you want me to read it to you i can't, because I'm still learning how to Mollie." I said to my little sister. "Aww. can't you get someone to read it to us? Come on Ty ca.." "You know you have to finish your sentences Moll." "Look Ty, she's so pretty, why don't you get her to read to us! She looks like one of the princess in the stories. Well i can't really see her face though, but her dress is lovely, and her hair flows in waves down her back. So she must be a princess!" she said with enthusiasm. "Who are you talking about." I said as i was turning around. Then i saw her, i thought she was just a figment of my imagination, but if my sister saw her then, she must have been real." We had caused enough emotion to stir the rest of the siblings towards us in curiosity. "Yeah, she should read to us Ty." said Chandler and Clair in amazement. As for Charlie he was watching us from afar while handling little Isabelle. Ok but stay here she is a stranger after all. My heart started to pound in my ears, then took the book from Mollie, and walked towards the beautiful lady with a blue dress.

My siblings couldn't hold in their laughter because i was having a rough time walking towards the fair woman. "Stop! Your embarrassing me you guys!" i said in a hushed harsh tone to remember that i was their older sibling. "Go already!" said Clair "Stop being such a wimp Ty." said Charlie while holding Isabelle. The lady in the blue dress then turned around and i quickly looked down because i didn't know if she was nice or not. "Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea, to send Tyler." said the triplets in the order that they always seem to talk in. "What if she is like all the rest of the snobby, pretty, ladies that live in England?" thought Mollie. The lady in blue looked at me but i couldn't see her face because the dome from the Library was made of glass and the sun was in my eyes. I opened my mouth but was lost in words. She then kneeled and i immediately look down to show respect of my elders, and royalty, because she appeared like one,and she is none like i have ever seen before. "Hello their young man." she spoke. Not only did i gasp, but my siblings did too. Her voice was like music not even the finest composers could make. Then i heard one of my sisters say something that gave me a little more confidence to confront this mysterious woman. "Umm, Miss, ww..we were wondering if you could read this book to us please?" I was still nervous because i did not now this lady, so i did not know what to expect. Seconds seemed like hours pass buy, and then i did not expect what she was about to do. She put her hand on my chin. Her hand was so soft, and her touch was delicate yet firm. My face grew hot in addition to that the woman in blue spoke again.

"Are those your friends back their waiting for you?" "Mmhmm, they saw you and they wanted you to read the book because you looked like the princess in one of these stories." I can't believe i said that, I'm in idiot. Those are my sisters and brothers, i hope she goes for it. She couldn't believe that she appeared like a princess which was odd because if she was of noble blood she would have acknowledged it immediately. But she wanted to tell me something so i nodded because who could say no to her. "I'll read your book if you'll hold my hand while you pick where i'll read the book. Is that a deal?" with that i looked at the woman and her face was even more stunning that i could ever imagine. She smiled warmly and answered "Yeah." to the woman who was now holding my hand, and walking towards my siblings.

As we walked towards the group Chandler started to laugh which got me mad. "It's not funny Chandler, she told me i had to hold her hand to read the book." i said flustered. "Tyler, are all of these children your brothers and sisters?" Said the woman who was looking at my brothers and sisters. I was surprised and responded, "Yes! How did you know that?" I thought she was going to do something bad to me because i didn't tell her the truth, but she just was just surprised that i had so many siblings. She responded by saying, "You guys have some things that make you look alike to each other." something that i did not notice untill she mentioned it. "Well I don't see it at all." I turned around to see who said it, and to my surprise, it was Molly. Molly who had responded to the very woman she forced me to bring and answered in such rudeness. I thought that Molly was going to get slapped for having such disrespect, and then waited for the woman in the blue dress to do something, but did nothing. Instead she just asked all of us to introduce ourselves to her. Little Isabelle now was fully aware of her surroundings, then the woman in the blue dress introduced herself. To be honest i was expecting a very long name with sparkles coming out of nowhere and posing.

That's how every single person who was beautiful and knew they were beautiful was known to do. We had all expected it even little Isabelle. But to our surprise she just said her first name, which was Kira. Strange, I have never heard of that name before. Her telling only her first name just caught me by surprise. I glanced at Chandler was too busy staring at Kira when he loosened his grip on Isabelle, and ran towards Kira, clung to her dress, and said her name like if she had been given a brand new toy.

Kira looked at all of us and she laughed at the fact that my sister was next to her. Not only was I entranced by the beautiful lady, but all of my siblings. Her laugh sounded like tinkling bells that echoed around us. We were all speechless because she wasn't like the rest of the women that lived in England, no she was way different, but in a very good way. She then looked at me and said. "Alright now, children, Tyler can you find me a place to read?"

* * *

><p>Tyler took me to I would say children's section of the library. It was nicely decorated with a jungle theme, and Tyler took me to sit down in a chair that seemed for a king, very elegant. "Alright then children if you would just sit and listen. Did you children want me to read a specific story?" I said as I sat down in the throne. "Sleepling Beauty." Said all of the girls at once. Meanwhile the boys groaned they said jack and the bean stalk. "Mmm what about beauty and the beast?" I said trying my best in getting the siblings in an argument. "Beauty and the Beast?" said the children with confused faces. "Have you ever heard of the story. Surely you have children." I said confused as well. "No but if you know the story, could you please, tell us the story?" said the curious triplets. "Alright then, It all started in France by the country side. Where the grass was freshly covered in dew, and the birds sang their morning calls. An inventor and his family lived a cottage not too far away from a nearby town. His three daughters had been known for their beauty, but one of them was much more than that, she had something others considered strange in the nearby town. She had the knowledge to read. The sisters' names were Stephany, Matilda, and lastly Belle.<p>

As I was explaining the story to the children, more and more children came to hear my story. Half into the tale of the Beauty and the Beast I was completely surrounded by children of all ages. I think the oldest was about a 15 year old, there were few adults listening to my story which made it feel quite akward but I managed to get over with it. I finaly came close to my story and the eyes of the children were full of wonder. Suddently Isabelle came to me and I decided to pick her up and sit her in my lap. As I did that motion, the children came closer, and ending with the same words every story I have read before. "And they lived happily ever after the end." There was joy and emotion around me and I just simply smiled.

There was then a crowd of children around me pleading for another story, and I said "Surely you know better than that and shout in a Library now do you children?" at that moment everyone piped down and sat right back down. "There we are now, let me see, can you raise your hand and tell me what is that you want me to do?" I said as I scanned the dozens of children surrounding me. "What about you Isabelle? What do you want me to do?" the little one just looked up at me and said in a chirpy voice "Sing! Sing! " At that moment I just remembered that it had been a long time. I stopped singing because I was too busy doing other things and was discouraged. It was like in that moment time just stopped until I felt a small hand on my cheek that belonged to Isabelle who was still on my lap. "Is that what you want children?" I heard yes and saw heads nodding up and down viciously.

What am I going to do it's been a long time since I sang so I thought. "What can I sing to children that doesn't have any curse words, Damn I have to think of something quick." At that moment I heard a kid say "I wanna go home." Instantly I thought, 'Yes! That's it, I got it!' "You want to go home young man?" I said to what had appeared like a snobby rich kid. "Yes your too boring. I don't think you can even sing." When he said that every one gasped and looked at the boy then me. It all reminded me of the day they said that I wouldn't amount up to anything and that my singing was in insult to music.

"Why do you think your struggling so hard in trying to find out a song? You may be pretty but it looks like you don't even know how to sing." Said the snobby 10 year old that was now standing up. "And what makes you say that young man?" I said calmly. "Because I just can tell that your a person who doesn't do anything but gaze into the mirror. You don't care about anyone but yourself." He said. I stood and gave Isabelle to Tyler, then walked towards the little boy. "Now that's a lot you had to say, but you know. How can you tell all of that if you don't even know me? Are you saying that because you feel abandoned?" I said as I kneeled down. The little boy got quiet. "If you feel like that, then don't worry because you are never alone. When you feel like you are just feel your heart and tell yourself, why am I here? Your answer shall be. Because I have a destiny to accomplish." I said to the boy who was now in tears. "Come here little one" I took the boy in my arms in a tight embrace. "Im sorry." Said the little boy. "Alright now children, now this is just for you." I sat around the children this time and remembered the one song that inspired me to sing. I smiled to the eager children took a deep breath and began singing Going Home, by Libera. I could hear the resonance of the building as I started to sing. The children's faces were beyond belief. I felt a void in my heart start to seal and heal from the damage left so long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>In the office with the butler and master<strong>

"Alright Mr. Jackson I am curious about why the previous murders have been happening quite frequently in the in the Queens Library in the past few weeks. Hmm, but why here" Said Ciel as he looked at the paper work he had been looking at earlier in the Mansion. "That's what I would like to know Mr. Phantomhive" Said the plump Minister of the Queen Elizabeth's Public Library. "Sebastian, make a list of all of the possible subjects in this case to have examined. We have to figure out why and what the culprit is trying to achieve. All that I know now is that the men killed are police. Do you have anything valuable here in the Library Mr. Jackson?" "Well we do have a throne that once belonged to the queen that now sits in our children's section of the library." Said the minister. "Well that must be it why the killings have been happening. There are trying to get the throne or it might be hiding something that is much more valuable than a wooden chair." said Ciel now standing up. "Master, do you think that is why this is happening?"asked the demon butler. "We will have to see and find out." said Ciel.

At that moment, the men in the room started hearing something melodic untill a man barged into the room. "Minister, oh, I didn't know you had guests. I beg your pardon sirs." "Well, what is it?" said the Minister. "Umm, do you hear that?" said the worker.

The men in the room all just became quiet. "Yes, but who is it?" said the Minister. "Come with me." gestured the secretary. The men all followed the secretary to the children's reading section of the libary.

To their surprise it was full of people who were in tears. "Its in angel." said one woman. "Its like hearing the gates of heaven it's self." said one man. As the men got closer to their surprise it was none other than Kira. "Kira?" said both master and butler. "You know this lady?" said the Minister. "Yes, she is our guest." said Ciel as he walked closer to her.

He saw that she was sitting with the children as they were vividly listening to the majestic voice that he didn't know she had. He was walking towards her, and since she was facing the other direction. "I'm just going home." she finished softly. An uproar of claps and cheers filled the room as they applauded the woman. She then stood and turned facing Ciel.

* * *

><p>'Aww snap, I'm in deep trouble.' I thought as I looked straight into Ciel's eye. I couldn't tell what he was thinking of. "I don't know it's time to go home just yet, don't you think?" he said calmly. "Right." I said. He then put my arm on his and spoke. "Thank you Ladies and gentlemen for your time." We then started walking out of the library with Sebastian walking behind us silently.<p>

Looking at the man to my left with the corner of my eye, I didn't know what to expect from him. Stoping, I frantically apologized to my new master. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do. The children wanted me to sing, so I did. I'm sorry." I finished as I bowed to my master. I really was expecting a slap to be completely honest, but I felt his hand under my chin. As he gently lifted my face up, I looked up at him. He smiled at me, and said. "Next time, I'll have to keep you close to me, if not you'll cause a scene. Now, lets go shop for some things you need." Releasing a breath of relief, the three of us walked around town while shopping for some things that I supposedly needed. "Honestly guys, this is not necessary." I told them."Oh really, I suppose you have a better idea." Ciel said as we stopped in the middle of the street. "Not really." I said with my lips poking out. "Well then it's settled then. Sebastian, we are going shopping."

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know how long until the next chapter, but if you don't know I also have another fanfic, it's called "Kira" go check it out guys. <strong>

**Read, like, follow, and enjoy.**


End file.
